


Magic

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You’re an old friend of the Winchesters and always had a crush on Dean but you never told anybody. What you didn’t know was, that Dean felt the same. The entire fic is in Dean’s POV.





	Magic

_“Maybe we should call Y/N for help?”_ Sam suggested as he realized how much work you still have ahead of you. Of course Sam would suggest calling her. He loves her, maybe not in that sense but she’s the caring sister he never had.

_“Whatever. I can’t see straight.”_ I closed my laptop, needing a break. It has been a tiring after noon and I don’t think we’ll ever be finished on finding something about this son of a bitch. 

* * *

_“Hey boys.”_ She walked in, a smile on her face that made my heart skip a beat. Sam doesn’t know that I have a huge crush on her since what seemed like forever. Since the day I met her, actually. We were at the lake for some drilling sessions with our dads. Her father’s a hunter too. Has been since the day something took away her mother. I was fourteen. Sammy not even a teen and she’s two years younger than me. We grew up together like brother and sister but to me, she was always something more. We thought that we would stay together, maybe even take up hunting together but then life happened.

_“So glad you’re here.”_ Sam said, hugging her before he pulled the chair out for her to sit next to me. She was always the one who protected Sam when the two of us had a fight and sometimes I’m jealous of their bond. She hugged me briefly and I could inhale her sweet scent of coconut and vanilla. 

_“Can’t wait to dig into these bad boys.”_ She said, when she sat down next to me and saw that we’ve put 7 books in front of her. She took out her glasses and hell does she look sexy in them. My kind of librarian.

The rest of the research went swimmingly. We didn’t talk much. She’s always very professional when it comes to her job and I feel like in her presence, I have to be too.

_“Can I borrow your laptop?”_ She asked when she looked up from her book. Not really waiting for my answer, she took my laptop and turned it to face her. Only I forgot that I took a mental pause and had the tab open on the Busty Asian Beauty website.

_“Oh…uhm.. that’s not..uhm..”_ I cleared my throat and she began to chuckle. Her laugh was music to my ears.

She winked at me and looked over at Sam who didn’t look up from his studies. She leaned in and whispered in my ears. _“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”_

* * *

_“I got it!”_ After a grueling 4 hours of research, Sam jumped out of his seat and presented us with the solution we’ve been looking for.

_“Oh my god, finally!”_ She exclaimed, laying her head on the book and closed her exhausting eyes. It was past 1am already.

_“This calls for a celebration!”_ I said and walked out to the kitchen to fetch beers and food.

We spent some time chatting and drinking while we talked about the good old times and it was as if we’ve never been apart at all. During the night, I moved closer to her, little by little so that Sam wouldn’t notice. I don’t know why I didn’t want him to know about my feelings for her because he would probably be the first to tell me that it was about time I made a move.

Sam might not have noticed but she did. She looked over to me when she felt my arm brushing against hers as I sat back. A smirk on her face that suggests that she knows and she’s ready to play along.

I saw her taking a look at her watch, probably thinking about how late it already was.

_“You can stay here for the night.”_ I suggested and I kind of hoped she would.

_“Yeah, Dean’s right. We’ve got plenty of room and we would feel bad having to make you drive alone at night.”_ Sam added as he took a handful of peanuts and popped them into his mouth.

_“Thanks. In that case, I’ll grab another beer.”_ She said, smiling and walked out to the kitchen.

_“I..uh..have another one too. You, Sammy?”_ I got out of my seat as Sam nodded in my direction, signaling for me to bring him another beer as well.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw her looking back at me her lips curved to a grin, before she opened the fridge to search for a beer. She arched her back, and wriggled with her ass. Oh she knows what she’s doing, alright. I thought that I should take my chance and walked over to her. When I was about to touch that sweet bottom, I chickened out. It never happened to me before but I really didn’t want to make the first move. Not with Sam around. She spun herself around, facing me. Our bodies touch.

_“Oh, you want a beer too?”_ She said with a smile before she took a step to the side, giving me access to the fridge.

* * *

When I returned to my chair, Sam was telling her a story about his time at college. And she was listening and laughing at him. I sat down, watching her. I could do this the whole night.

_“Remember the time we brought down that shifter?”_ Sam asked me, jolting me back to reality.

_“Ahm..yes!”_ I said, trying to remember and began to tell the story. She probably hasn’t heard about that one yet.

When I was talking away, telling the story as best as I could, I felt her hand on my thigh which made me lose my focus for a moment. I cleared my throat before I took a big gulp of my beer. As soon as I regained control over myself again, I continued with my story.

Her hand kept on stroking me under the table, I had a hard time concentrating. Worst thing was that she kept a straight face, grinning at me, while she pretended to listen.

When her hand reached my crotch, I began to cough.

_“Everything alright, Dean?”_ She asked me, suppressing her grin. Oh how I hated that grin now. I just wanted to kiss it off her face.

_“Fine.”_ I said, taking another big gulp before I continued with my story.

As I was talking, she began to stroke my cock through my jeans. It grew bigger and bigger. I felt very restricted in my pants by the time I finished with my story.

Suddenly, she let go off me and stood up. _“Right guys. It was fun and games but I’m tired. Good night.”_ She said as her eyes darted from Sam to me. I swear I saw her winking at me but I wasn’t entirely sure.

My eyes watched her walking out of the library until she rounded up the corner to the rooms, swaying her hips slightly from side to side.

_“Alright. I guess I’m gonna hit the hay.”_ I swallowed the last remainder of my beer before I stood up.

_“Uhmm..Dean?”_ Sam said, his eyes wander from my eyes down to my groin.

I looked down to see what he was looking at and that was when I saw that my bulge was too big to not go unnoticed by Sam. I put my hand in front of my crotch, shielding it from Sammy’s eyes. _“Shut your face!”_ I hissed before I walked out of there. I could still hear him laughing when I rounded the corner.

I didn’t know which room she chose to stay over night so I carefully tried every room I know we house guests. Of course I didn’t knock, Sam would hear it and I’ll be busted. When I opened up the last bedroom we had and I still couldn’t find her, I began to panic. What if she had left? What was that all about, then? Women are so hard to read. When I looked in all the other rooms that were left and she was still not around, I gave up hope. I couldn’t show up in the library again now, could I.

I walked up to my room, defeated. But when I opened the door, I saw her. She was lying in my bed, naked to the bone. Her head rested against the headboard, her eyes closed as she touched herself. My erection came back to life after the time off it took to find her. I could feel my cock stirring in my pants as I stood there, watching her while my hand locked the door behind me.

She heard the click of the lock and opened up her eyes and smiled a small smile at me. _“You sure took your time.”_

_“I..uh..I couldn’t find you.”_ I stammered as I strolled towards the bed.

She knelt up, waiting for me to come over to her. She was so beautiful. So hot and ready for me. _“I hope that means that you’re excited to see me.”_ She cupped my bulge and damn, it felt good.

_“You bet.”_ I whispered before I cupped her face with my hands and crashed my lips on hers. My tongue found its way into her mouth. Her velvety tongue brushed against mine. The sweet scent of beer still lingered in both our mouths.

Her hands unbuckled my belt as my mouth was still attached to hers. She expertly opened up the fly and slid my pants down with my boxers. My cock sprang free and she began to stroke it. I moaned into her mouth, it felt too fucking good.

She parted from me and made her way down. I took off my shirt hastily and she placed kissed on my stomach until she reached my pulsing cock.

Looking up at me, she stuck her tongue out and brushed over the tip of my dick with it. I let out a groan and closed my eyes for a brief second. When I opened them up again and looked down, she was still looking up at me as she traced her lips along the lengths of my dick. When she reached the tip again, she opened up her mouth and took it in, inch by inch until there was nothing left of my cock and her nose was pressed against my stomach.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ I growled at her and looked down to her because I couldn’t believe what she was doing. She moved her head back and was stroking the wet drooling cock with her hands when she stared up at me, her eyes teary.

I bent down and cupped her face, pulling her closer to give her a kiss. She was so perfect.

She kept on stroking my cock before she moved further down and took my balls into her mouth. She sucked at one and let it out with an audible ‘popping’ sound, then the other. At one time she had both of them in her mouth, licking at it while her hand was stroking the tip of my dick. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Moving up again, she returned to my cock, swallowing it into her throat and wobbled her face up and down while she grabbed my hips with her hands. I held her hair together, as I watched her in awe. Up until she sneaked her hands to the back. Her fingertips brushed against my butt, tickling it unintentionally. I started to giggle and pulled her hand back to the front. She looked up to me as she had my cock in her mouth but I could see in her eyes that she was grinning.

After a while I had to beg her to stop. I didn’t want to ruin all of this by coming too soon. I grabbed her by her face, and pulled her up to kiss me before I pushed her back. She let herself fall down onto the bed. I knelt down and followed her as she crawled up until her head hit the headboard.

I began to place soft little kisses along her legs, travelling up to her thighs. Softly I bit and sucked at each of them. Every time I sank my teeth into her flesh, she yelped out in pleasure.

I parted her folds with my nose before I opened my mouth and kissed down on her pussy, sucking in the bud before I lapped at it. She wriggled underneath me. It was a great feeling hitting the right spot. I held on to her, hooking my arms around her thighs and entwined my fingers in each other on her stomach while I kept on licking at her cunt, burying my face deeper into it and shaking my head.

_“Ahh..shit.. fuck.”_ I heard her moan into her hand while the other hand dug into the flesh of my forearm.

I released one of my hands and placed it on her mouth, making her bite into it while my other hand was still placed firmly on her stomach. I could feel her shaking underneath me as she began to push me away but she didn’t succeed. She breathed and bit into my hand, as her legs began to shake when she came in my mouth.

Lapping at her juice, I looked up at her. She was sweating and panting hard while she smiled at me. Her hand stroking my head, her fingers got lost in my hair. 

She pulled at my arms, making me move up to her as she licked at my shiny nose in between giggles. I lowered myself on top of her, my dick brushing against her wet cunt, making me moan into her mouth while her sweet tongue explored it. My cock slipped into her pussy with ease, her juice working as a lube.

I began to thrust my hips, moving in a out of her, it felt too good to be true. Her walls closing in on my cock like it’s a perfect fit. Her hands dug into the flesh of my back as she bit into my shoulders. Slowly, she moved her hands lower, brushing against my butt again and I had to stop because it tickled too much. She giggled into the hollow of my neck.

My movements began to get harder and faster as I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. She hooked her arms behind the back of my neck and pulled me down on her, my hips grinding against her pussy and I let myself go.

_“Fucking son of ..”_ I growled against her neck, holding her tight and kissed down on her shoulders.

After a while, I propped myself up on my elbows, looking down at her while she was smiling at me. My fingers stroke her hair, as I lowered myself for a kiss.

_“I hope you stay the night.”_ I said to her, my heart still beating fast.

_“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”_ She whispered as she pulled me down again, kissing me ever so softly.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. I picked up the clothes on the floor and got dressed. My plaid from last night had gone missing. I walked out of my room, in desperate need of a coffee when I heard voices from a distance.

Sam was talking to someone and when I came closer, I could hear that he was talking to her. My heart skipped a beat upon hearing her voice. I stood back, eavesdropping on them, just to hear how much Sam might know. I didn’t want to spoil anything when I walk in there and kiss her because I didn’t want to pretend that nothing happened.

_“So tell me. What’s going on?”_ Sam asked her and I could hear her giggle again. I could never get enough of that sound.

_“Well, nothing.”_ She said, smiling at Sam.

_“Oh..ok.”_ Sam said and was almost disappointed.

She took another sip from her coffee before she began to laugh. _“Oh, sweet Sam. I’m sitting here in your brother’s shirt because I couldn’t find mine. What do you think happened? Sometimes your innocence is really cute.”_

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”_ Sam said, trying to play it cool.

_“Did you know that **Dean has a tickly butt?** ” _She asked Sam before she took another sip from her coffee.

_“Eww. No, and I didn’t want to? Too much information, Y/N!”_ Sam said and laughed out loud.

I walked in and pretend I haven’t heard them. 

_“Hey.”_ I said and she turned around. She was wearing my shirt. Even if you can not see what’s underneath, I knew that she was butt naked and I liked it. _“What’s so funny?”_ I asked as I walked up behind her, kissing down on the top of her head. The intimacy thing was new to me but I enjoyed every minute of it.

_“Well, I was telling Sam here..uhh..”_ She yelped as my hand squeezed at her bare ass. I had a stupid grin on my face. “Nothing..I told him nothing.” She said, burying her face in the mug and winked at Sam.

_“You want coffee?”_ Sam asked me but I took the mug from her hands and took a sip before I set it down. “Maybe later.” I said and looked down on her.

_“Uhm..Y/N. I can’t find my phone. Could you maybe come and help me look for it?”_ I began to walk towards the bedrooms.

She began to chuckle loudly and called out _“I’ll be right there!”_ before she took another sip from her hot coffee.

_“Dude, it’s obvious that you don’t need her help to find the phone! Your phone is here!”_ Sam called out after me and it just made her laugh even louder.

_“Shut your pie hole!”_ I called out as I began to blush.


End file.
